Aqui no hay quien viva
by Sasha Braginsky
Summary: Antonio y Paulo llegan nuevos a un bloque de edificios pero no saben los que les espera: vecinos cotillas, amores por las escaleras y muchas mas cosas. Basado en Aqui no hay quien viva.


Capitulo 1: nuevos vecinos

Dicen que mudarse es una cosa buena, que se conoce gente nueva, nuevos aires, se aprende nuevas cosas…eso es mentira. Me llamo Paulo Da Silva y a lo largo de mi vida me he mudado como unas cinco veces por motivos familiares y esta es la sexta vez que me mudo. Aunque esta vez espero que sea la definitiva. A mi lado se encuentra conduciendo mi hermano menor Antonio Fernández, ya se, preguntareis que si somos hermanos ¿Por qué tenemos nombres diferentes, no? Eso es sencillo, mis padres murieron cuando éramos pequeños y fuimos a para a manos distintas, de ahí los apellidos distintos pero cualquiera que nos viera podría asegurar que somos mellizos. Pelo color chocolate revuelto, piel canela y ojos color jade, la única diferencia es que mi color de pelo era un pelín más oscuro, tenía el pelo largo (mas o menos hasta cerca de la cintura recogido en una cinta) y una cicatriz en el ojo.

Por fin aparcamos en el edificio en el que hemos comprado un piso y ambos nos bajamos del coche. Es un edificio antiguo en el centro de la ciudad, no es lo mejor que habia pero es un ático doble y a buen precio…por alguna razón el antiguo propietario nos lo dejo barato…¿extraño, verdad? Pero nada, mi hermano insistió con que este era muy bueno y no pude negarme ¿Cómo negarse a la cara de cachorrito de tu hermano pequeño?

-¿no te parece genial, PauPau? ¡Por fin vamos a vivir juntos!

-Si, pero me sigue pareciendo extraño que nos dejara tan barato un piso en el centro

-Tendría prisa hermano~

-Lo que digas…

Empezamos a sacar las cosas del maletero, solo habia cosas pequeñitas pues la mayoría de las cosas la habían traído los de la mudanza. Cogí la guitarra de mi hermano y la puse al hombro mientras cogía una caja. Mire a mi hermano para indicarle que hiciera algo pero este no se encontraba a mi lado sino hablando tranquilamente con un chico rubio y de ojos azules ¿Quién será ese?...No, la pregunta no era esa, la pregunta era ¿Por qué le estaba metiendo mano a mi hermano? Me acerque a él con el ceño fruncido y carraspee para que me echara cuenta y dejara de meterle mano a MI hermano.

-oh ¿Quién es este chico, Antoine?-pregunto el desconocido rubio-metemano

-¡Él es Pau! Es mi hermano mayor~

-_Enchanté_

-Si…lo mismo digo-mentira, no estoy nada encantado de conocerle y menos de que este cerca de mi hermano, no sé que tiene este tio pero pone en alerta todas mis alarmas de protección fraternal-¿vives en este edificio?

-¡Si! Vive en el 3º A ¿no es genial? Ya tenemos un amigo-respondió mi hermano. Suele equivocarse con los amigos, sobre todo si habla en plural porque algo me dice que este hombre no será mi amigo nunca-dice que nos enseña el edificio

Eso no lo entiendo ¿Por qué la gente cada vez que te mudas insiste en enseñarte el edificio? Y mas cuando lo que ves es lo que hay. Un portal con nueve plantas y dos pisos por plantas. Fin. No hay mas que enseñar. Suspire y asentí con la cabeza a mi hermano, bueno, quizás saquemos algo bueno de esto.

-Vale, pero mejor coge una caja o algo y no vas de vacío, Anto

-Vale~

Mi hermano fue rápidamente al coche y cogió la caja que tenia sus cosas volviendo rápidamente a mi lado. El francés entro en el edificio mientras nosotros le seguíamos, el tio se podría haber ofrecido a ayudar un poco, vamos digo yo…empezamos a subir escaleras para llegar al primero. Las dos puertas eran iguales pero el francés se paro en medio de las dos

-Aquí en el primero A viven tres alemanes, son bastante serios el mayor y el menor que se llaman Dedrick y Ludwig, el otro se llama Gilbert y ya descubriréis como es-rio después de esa frase y eso no me gusto-enfrente vive Elizabetha y Roderich, ambos profesores ella es húngara y él es austriaco- ¿es impresión mía o este hombre se va a conocer a todo el edificio? Volvimos a subir las escaleras cargando con cajas ¿Por qué no hemos subido por el ascenso?-mira en el segundo viven tres italianos, todos muy simpáticos y alegres…sobre todo el pequeño que es tan violable-eso ultimo que susurro ¿era violable, verdad?-y enfrente viven un par de suizos, el mayor tiene bastante mala leche y la pequeña es linda-otra piso para arriba, esta caja pesa lo suyo y solo vamos por el tercero ¿Por qué nos compraríamos el noveno?-en el tercero solo vivo yo-comentó señalando su puerta. Me alegro de que no haya ningún pobre diablo enfrente de este tio que…le esta metiendo mano a mi hermano. Abrí la caja y le tire lo primero que encontré que resulto una lámpara. Falle. Por dos cm

-_Mon dieu… J´ai presque la lampe (Por dios casi me da la lámpara/francés)_

-¡Pau! ¡Casi le das!

-Ups..se me resbalo..-tu lo has dicho casi, maldito dos cm

Volvimos a subir las escaleras, ya vamos casi por la mitad. Maldito gabacho del que no recuerdo su nombre. Menos mal que a la lámpara no le ha pasado nada, mi padre sabia escoger las lámparas de metal para tirar a extraños.

-En el cuarto viven tres hermanos bálticos, siempre están temblando sobre todo cuando el chico del sexto esta cerca…-murmuro el rubio e hizo gesto como si pensara algo profundo-bah, da igual, en el B vive un decorador que es polaco, aunque cierto gusto por un color concreto-rio suavemente-ya lo descubriréis-subimos de nuevo, menos mal que ya vamos por el quinto que esto pesa-aquí vive una familia asiática de cinco personas y enfrente viven un turco y un griego bastante ruidosos-otro piso para arriba ¡Ya vamos por el sexto! Ya queda menos.

-¿es mi imaginación o aquí hay mucha gente extranjera?-pregunto mi hermano menor y si ahora que lo preguntaba creo que no ha repetido nacionalidad en ningún piso

-Si, somos de muchas nacionalidades distinta, es un edificio internacional~-respondió él

Siguiente piso del edificio, un sexto con las puertas iguales al resto de diez puertas que hemos visto ya, esto es un poco mas emocionante y creo que deberían advertir de la subida de adrenalina para los que tengan problemas del corazón.

-En este piso viven dos americanos y enfrente tres hermanos soviéticos, son los que forman mas escandalo en el edificio-para arriba de nuevo~ solos tres pisos mas y podre mandar al gabacho a su casa de una patada o tirándolo por las escaleras, según lo que sea mas rápido-En el séptimo viven tres hermanos del Benelux, todos son muy simpáticos y enfrente vive un chico de Estambul que se lleva mal con el otro turco del quinto.

Lo raro es que no nos cuente los cotilleos del edificio ¿lo dejara para una segunda ronda? Espero que no. Mire a mi hermano que estaba demasiado feliz viéndolo todo hasta para quejarse de que la caja pesaba. Antonio siempre ha sido el mas inocente de los dos y se alegra casi de cualquier cosa asi que no me extraña que ahora mismo este por el séptimo cielo.

-En el octavo viven cinco chicos nórdicos y un niño ingles-siguió comentando cuando subimos al octavo -y en el B viven un rumano un poco extraño y un búlgaro aunque no los veréis mucho siempre van un poco a su aire-a mi me gustaría coger ejemplo de ellos pero me parece que con Antonio de por medio nos vamos a conocer a todo el edificio-y por fin vuestro piso, el noveno A y enfrente están los Kirkland una familia británica de cinco hermanos.

-Pues muchas gracias por acompañarnos y enseñarnos esto…-murmure intentando ser amable y cogiendo a mi hermano de la mano como pude para ponernos en nuestra puerta-Supongo que tendrá cosas que hacer en tu casa ¿no?

-La verdad es que hermano mayor está solito

-¡Puedes hacernos compañía!-exclamo mi hermano

-No, tenemos que terminar de una vez la mudanza Antonio, si eso otro dia- U otro año o milenio-asi que hasta otra-dije abriendo la puerta de mi casa y entrando arrastrando a mi mellizo.

Lo que no me esperaba era que hubiera gente dentro del piso. Gente de la mudanza no eran pues no llevaban uniforme ni nada parecido. Ademas estos tienen que ser los vecinos porque han saludado a Francis cuando han entrado ¿Qué hacen en mi casa? Y lo mas importante ¿Cómo han entrado? Suspire y cerré la puerta de la casa sonoramente para que todos la oyeran. Conseguido, todos miraban a la puerta

-¡Hola!-exclamo mi hermano sonriendo de oreja a oreja

Todos saludaron con la mano y yo me quede mirándolos con una clara pregunta en mi cara ¿Qué estáis haciendo aquí? Pero parece que no quedo lo suficientemente clara dado que ninguno de ellos se digno a responder a mi pregunta no formulada. La verdad es que todos tienen un aspecto muy distinto entre si aunque no sabría decir quien era de cada país aunque seguro que el rubio que se acerca a nosotros con grandes cejas es ingles. Tiene corbata, parece un poco estirado…si, pinta de ingles tiene

-_Hello_, soy Arthur Kirkland y soy el presidente de esta nuestro comunidad

-Nosotros somos Antonio y Paulo…los habitantes de esta nuestra casa…

-¡Una fiesta sorpresa!

Luego le explicaría que no era eso sino que se habían colado en nuestro domicilio con las llaves que seguramente les habría dado el portero. Ahora mismo no me veía con fuerzas para explicarle algo a mi hermano menor. Señale la puerta con la mano educadamente indicándoles que se fueran y pudiéramos seguir con la mudanza.

¡Por fin! Después de mucho esfuerzo estábamos solos tras irse hacia varios minutos los últimos rezagados que se habían colado. Mire a mi hermano que cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre estaba feliz, me acerque y le revolví el pelo.

-Vamos hay que sacarlo todo

-pero no tengo ganas Pau..

-Pues por alguna caja están tus tortuguitas

-¡Paula!-exclamo mi hermano empezando a buscar a sus tortuguitas-¿Dónde estas Paula?

-Antonio es una tortuga no te va a …

-¡Oh! Estas aquí, notaba que me llamabas Paula~

-vamos no me jodas…-susurre ¿de verdad habia encontrado una tortuga asi? Esto es increíble. Bueno por lo menos solo es una tortuga y no creo que de mucho la lata ¿no? Me acerque a la caja. Retiro lo dicho. En la caja habia demasiadas tortugas…

-Vamos id saliendo Andoni, Andrés, Atila, Emilia, Micro, Sergey, Acerón, Camus, Diana, Jara y Veloz

-¡Noticia para radio patio! Los nuevos tienen un montón de mascotas!

¿pero que narices? Me acerque a la ventana y vi a un pelirrojo idéntico a uno que estaba detrás de él que gritaba desde la ventana que daba al patio. Están diciendo lo que hacemos por la ventana. Esto es increíble

-Oh, que bien Pau, seguro que suben a visitar a las tortugas

Algo me dice que esta comunidad va a ser muy entretenida

* * *

Espero que os haya gustado este nuevo fic aunque sea una locura XD Aquí pongo los pisos con los habitantes que hay

1ºA: Dedrick (Germania) Ludwig y Gilbert 1ºB Roderich y Elizabetha

2ºA Romulo (Roma), Feliciano y Lovino 2ºB Vash y Lily (Liechtenstein)

3ºA Francis 3ºB Comprado entre todos los vecinos

4ºA Toris, Eduard y Raivis 4ºB Feliks

5ºA Yao, Kiku, Mei (taiwan) Xiang (Hong Kong) e Im Yong Soo 5ºB Sadiq y Heracles

6ºA Alfred Matthew 6ºB Ivan, Natasha y Yekaterina (Ucrania)

7ºA Aless (imperio bizantino) 7ºB Vincent (Holanda) Emma (Bélgica) y Johan (Luxemburgo)

8ºA Soren (Dinamarca) Lukas (Noruega), Einar (Islandia) Berwald y Tino 8ºB Andrei (Rumania) y Taphasbi (Bulgaria)

9ºA Paulo (Portugal) y Antonio 9ºB Arthur, Liam (Gales), Scott (Escocia) , Ian (Irlanda) y Bryan (I. del Norte)

Merece Review?


End file.
